


“We could have a chance.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Soulmates, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira and G'raha talk about the past and future of their relationship.





	“We could have a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kinda wonky? The scene was a little less jagged in my head. Hopefully it all makes sense well enough. 
> 
> This is basically just going to be an AU along the same core story, since I’m still on the fence about adding G’raha to an established soulmate bond relationship. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Do you remember the night before you went to sleep in the Tower?”

G’raha Tia paused in his tea preparations at the question. He turned to look at Xhaira, his ears falling back a moment as he hesitated. “...yes, I remember. Why?”

Xhaira rolled his shoulders before replying. “I don’t know, it just feels as if...maybe you don’t remember. The way you act around me sometimes…” He frowned slightly. “We used to be close. I know that it has been centuries for you, but for me it’s only a few years and I just miss everything. The easy companionship, the teasing” He glanced up at G’raha, looking directly into red eyes. “The intimacy.”

G’raha could feel his heart race at Xhaira’s words. “I...don’t understand. Where did this come from all of a sudden?” He turned back to his teapot. “And I’m pretty sure I would remember if we were...intimate with each other.” He blushed. “And I don’t think Aurion would have appreciated it either.”

Xhaira shook his head, walking to stand next to G’raha. “No, we weren’t lovers. I mean intimacy in the way of fur brushing, and sleeping close together. Being able to touch you when I needed to be physically close to someone.” He inched forward towards G’raha. “So, do you remember? What you said to me the night before you closed the Tower?”

G’raha felt a little overwhelmed by both the questioning and how close Xhaira was standing to him. “Well yes I...mentioned how much I valued your friendship and how I admired you and…” G’raha hesitated again. “Umm...I mean, I’m sure I said a lot of things-”

“You told me that you loved me.” Xhaira supplied. 

G’raha stiffened, his face going a deeper shade of red. “I..I suppose I did.”

Xhaira reached up to touch the crystalized cheek of the Miqo’te avoiding his gaze. “I want you to be honest with me G’raha.” Allagan eyes flicked up to his face. “Do not worry about hurting my feelings or making things complicated because I have a soulmate. I just want you to be honest with me.” Xhaira waited until G’raha nodded before continuing. “Do you still love me? The same way?”

G’raha stiffened. “I...you....” He trailed off, unsure if he could answer the question.

Xhaira rubbed the pad of his thumb across the crystal on G’raha’s cheek. “Please answer truthfully. If you do not love me the same way as before, I will hold no grudge. We can continue our friendship. But if your feelings have not changed, then I would like to know.”

G’raha closed his eyes and swallowed before returning his gaze Xhaira. “...I do. Still love you, I mean.”

Xhaira smiled, relief showing in his expression. “And I still love you.” He replied, much to G’raha’s surprise.

“But! What about Aurion-”

“Aurion already knows. I talked about you near every time I wrote him a letter after meeting you.” Xhaira laughed at his own confession. “I was quite taken by you. Aurion was just happy that I was happy, and that I had someone comforting while we were separated.”

G’raha opened and closed his mouth in shock, not making a sound. He had long ago pushed aside his romantic interest in Xhaira, knowing that his heart belonged to another. That night when he confessed his own love in a casual format before closing the Tower, he hadn’t expected to ever be confronted. Or have the feelings reciprocated. But now…

“We could have a chance.” Xhaira’s voice pulled G’raha out of his contemplation. “We didn’t have the chance before but now we do.”

G’raha was stunned speechless, and almost didn’t want to let the flutter of hope grow. “Are you sure about this Xhaira?”

Xhaira nodded. “We’ll need to meet with Auri and make sure that everyone has their say about discomforts and the like. But I want to try, I want this to work. I never thought I’d get this chance, so I’m taking it, if you will have me. I’ve missed you dearly.”

G’raha could feel tears beginning to form. “I...I would like to try. I’ve missed you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed Polyamory Negotiations (between all 3 of them) will likely happen off-screen? But I may reference it later; just depends on how each prompt goes in the moment. 
> 
> Xhaira and Aurion didn't have lovers while they were separated. G'raha was the closest thing to a lover for Xhaira, but that never actually happened. Neither of them are the jealous type; they just want transparency and honesty. Aurion is overprotective sometimes, but that's because he knows that others will use Xhaira for their own gain.


End file.
